Prick me and I Bleed
by Zeldafreak84067
Summary: Ingrid and Fillmore have been going out for quite some time, things seem perfect till Ingrid meet her fathers new girlfriend who starts becoming abusive to her, falling into a depression she pulls away from Fillmore, will he be able to save her?
1. Act 1: Promise Ring

Summery: Ingrid and Fillmore have been going out for quite some time, things seem perfect till Ingrid meet her fathers new girlfriend who starts becoming abusive to Ingrid, Ingrid falls into a depression and pulls away from Fillmore, will he be able to save her and get her to stand against the abuse.

A/N: This story takes place when they are in high school, they been dating several years now and are a very happy couple. Just thought you'd like to know.

Prick me and I Bleed

Act 1: Promise Ring

Ingrid and Fillmore were walking home after school, it was early autumn and the leaves were turning bright colors of orange, yellow and red. They entered into the park which was their usual shortcut home. They walk alone the stone path and come to the wishing well that they pass everyday. Fillmore stops in front of it and gazes into the water.

"What ya stop for?" asked Ingrid

His hand went into his pocket and he pulled out two coins.

He smiled turning to her and handed her a penny.

"Make a wish," he said

She laughed closing her eyes and tossed the penny behind her back and into the fountain.

It landed with a soft clunk and another one was followed after.

Fillmore turned to her. "What did you wish for?" he asked

She smiled "If I tell you then it won't come true."

He laughed "You want to know what I wish for?"

"Sure," she said sitting down on the fountain's edge.

She smiled sitting down next to her and pulled a small box out of his pocket he opened the box and inside as a ring with a silver band and a sapphire stone in the center (the stone is her birth stone and its made up because I don't know when she was born).

"I wished that you and I would be together forever."

Ingrid gasped

Ingrid this is my promise to you that no matter what I will always be there for you and we will always be together it our special promise ring."

She smiled "I know where always going to be together, because I love you."

He smiled "I love you too."

Fillmore leaned in and kissed Ingrid, they stayed like that for some time until she pulled away.

"Well," she asked "Are you going to give that too me?"

He laughed "Oops here," she took the ring box and pulled out the ring and he placed it on her left hand.

She smiled again giving him another kiss and they walked hand and hand to Ingrid's house.

Alright everyone this is the end of chapter 1, I hope you liked it, Please review and I'll update ASAP!


	2. Act 2: Meeting Celia Shay

Act 2: Meeting Celia Shay

Ingrid felt like she was walking on air as she enterd into her house, she closed the door behind her and when she turned around her father was standing a few feet away from her.

"Hi Dad," she called to him

"Ah Ingrid your home, come on there's someone I want you to meet."

They enter into the kitchen and a tall woman with blue eyes and long blond hair sat in a chair next to the table.

"Ingrid, sweetheart," began her father "this is Celia Shay,"

"Hello," she said

"Wow," said Celia "You're as beautiful as your father said you were,"

"Um…dad I don't mean to be rude but who is this woman?"

"Oh…sweetheart, this is my girlfriend."

"What?" yelled Ingrid

"Ingrid Please," said her father in return

"How can you do this bring this woman that I've never met before bring her here and tell me that she's you girlfriend, how long have you been dating?"

"A couple of months."

"Oh how can you do this too us, bring her hear and tell us oh I've been dating her for a few months."

"Ingrid," her father began

"No leave me alone," said Ingrid running up to her room.

"Ingrid!" her father calls after her.

A door slams upstairs and her father sighs "I think I should go talk to her."

"Wait I'll go," said Celia

"I think you're the last person she wants to see Celia no offence."

"None taken but I think that I should go just because she need to get to know the better me."

He sighed "Alright."

She threw her arms around him and grabbed him in a tight hug and then began up the steps to Ingrid's room.

Inside Ingrid's room

Ingrid was softly sobbing into a pillow when the knocking came at her door.

"Go Away!" yelled Ingrid

"Ingrid please its Celia and I would like to have a word with you."

"NO!" yelled Ingrid

Celia places her hand on the door knob and turned it, it was unlocked so she pushed it open.

"Ingrid," she said

Ingrid sits up suddenly and stares at Celia "How did you get in here?"

"Unlocked," she said pointing to the door

"Damn it," she whispered

Celia shut the door and walked over to Ingrid's bed side.

"Listen I don't really wann…"

Celia hit Ingrid across the face and she was in total shock.

"Who the hell do you think you are," asked Ingrid holding her cheek.

Celia grabbed Ingrid's wrist and dragged her off the bed.

Ingrid fought against her but her grip was too tight.

"Let go of me."

"What makes your think your so perfect you little tramp, you think that you rule the world and what ever you say your father does. You've been a burden on your father since the day that you were born and your poor father can't see around your perfect little self, you are nothing and you never have been. You just a deceiving little bitch that doesn't deserver anything you just trash a waste of flesh and body, your ugly and trash,"

Sharp pains from Celia's grip flooded down Ingrid's wrist and she whimpered in pain.

With Celia's free hand she punched Ingrid in the stomach and Ingrid fell to the ground.

Celia looked at Ingrid cough up a little blood and she laughed.

Using her perfect manicured nails she grip Ingrid's face tightly.

"Stop it your hurting me," yelled Ingrid

He grip tightened as she stared into Celia's deep blue eyes that were now flooded with rang and fury.

Tiny drops of blood from Ingrid's face began to appear on Celia's white nail tips.

"Let me go!"

Celia threw Ingrid into her desk chair and she topped with that to the ground.

"You filthy pierce of trash," said Celia and with that she left the room.

After a minute or two she picked herself up off the ground and walked over to the mirror to examine her face.

Small cuts from Celia's nails were on the lower part of her face and blood was starting to track down her face.

She snatched up some Kleenexes and dabbed away the blood.

When she was finished she sat down on the bed and began to sob into the Kleenexes that were in her hand.

After a few minutes she pulled her head out of her hand and gazed at the ring on her finger that she had gotten more then a half an hour before.

"Fillmore…" she whimpered.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Alright everyone this is the end of chapter 2, Please review and I'll update ASAP!


	3. Act 3: Questions

Act 3: Questions

The next morning when Ingrid woke up both her father and her sister had already left for the morning. Pulling herself out of bed sharp pain from her stomach where Celia punched her the day before.

Looking at herself on her small wall mirror died blood line the parts of her face and wrist were Celia had grabbed her the day before. Walking to the bathroom she took some hand towels off of the rod and ran them under cold water and tried her best to clean her face. After realizing that this was the best she could do she walked to her sister's room and went though her makeup box and grabbed some different makeup and began to apply some of it to her face.

Returning all the makeup to the box she walked back to her room and pulled some clean clothing out of the closet. Getting dress and grabbing her bag and orange sash off of her dress she walked out of the room.

When she got down stair she saw a note taped to the front door. It read:

Ingrid,

I took Celia out to breakfast, I'll be home later if you need me otherwise I have my cell phone with me if you need to call me. Have a good day at school and eat some breakfast.

Love,

Dad

Ingrid ripped the note off of the door and threw it away in the trash can in the kitchen. Walking back to the living room she grabbed her backpack up off the floor and walked out of the door locking it behind her.

Walking down her front steps she saw Fillmore there waiting for him.

"Good Morning." He called to her he was always a morning person.

"Hey Fillmore." She said waving to him

"Oh my god Ingrid what happened to your wrist."

Ingrid looked down realizing that she took care of her face but she left her wrist with dried blood still on them.

"Oh…um…that's nothing…"

"This isn't nothing Ingrid what happened."

"Well you…um…I was helping my dad moving things out of the attic down to the living room and my wrist must have gotten cut because of the those metal rods that I moved they were rusted."

Fillmore gave Ingrid a strange look.

"I'm fine I just didn't realize how bad my wrists were cut, I should go clean and bandage them up before we leave for school right?"

"Um…yeah."

"I'll be right back" said Ingrid handing him her backpack to hold while she went back into the house.

Walk up the steps and pulled her keys out of her pocket, shoved them into the keyhole quickly unlocked and slammed the door behind her.

Tears came out of her eyes as she sank to the ground and began to cry into her hand. How could she have been so stupid, how could she have forgotten about her wrist, now Fillmore's going to thing she's suicidal, that she's a cutter, and she couldn't tell him any different because then she would have to tell him about Celia.

After a few minutes she stood up and walked to the small bathroom on the other side of the kitchen and cleaned off her cut wrist. When she walked back out into the living room she pulled a coat out of the closet and placed in on her mainly to hide her wrist from anyone else so she wouldn't get any more strange questions.

Pulling open the front door again she stepped out and closed the door behind her and locked it again. Walking back down the front steps she joined Fillmore again.

"You cold?"

"Yeah I didn't realize how chilly it was out here today."

He glanced at her strangely again.

"Come on lets go before were late."

"Alright." He said and together they walked to school.

* * *

A/N: Sorry that this took me a while to write. I haven't had a lot of time to write anymore but I did write my longest chapter. Please don't forget to review. You people keep me writing. 


	4. Act 4: Lunch with the enemy

A special thanks to everyone who review on my last chapter. 

StarStar16, RustC, Monsterchild, thethirdtroll, raven the black bender, BBRaelover4eva, Sakura Mei Yunalesca, DaimondOfTheMoon, millie, divinedragon7, and HoneyBee I appreciate everything you guys say because that what keeps me writing.

* * *

Chapter 4: Lunch with the enemy

When Ingrid entered the safety patrol office everyone was doing there normal daily routines walking over to her desk she notice a stack of paper stack on her desk a her stack of paper work linger tall then she was.

"What this?" asked Ingrid looking over at Fillmore who had a stack just a high shrugging he sat down at his desk.

"Ingrid…Fillmore...you been assigned to deskwork again." Vallejo

"Why? What did we do this time?"

"Principal Peterson on a rampage after you destroyed that huge aquarium this last week."

"Hey we caught Mickey didn't we?"

"Yeah, but I she said that if you weren't on paper work this week our department would be turned into a fitness spa for his wife's birthdays…so…"

Ingrid rolled her eyes even though they were in high school Fillmore reputation of his so called mess ups followed him were ever he went. I think Folsom and Peterson talks a lot because they seem to come up with the same kind of meaningless threats that had become nothing but hot air.

"I guess were on paperwork then." Replied Fillmore sarcastically

"Just watch it Fillmore we don't need her rage down her this week especially since this is the week of the big play off game against W High School."

"Right the big hockey game."

"Yeah and we don't need any kind of your mess ups to cost us our funding."

"Yes sir."

Vallejo walked back into his office and Fillmore shook his head.

By the time lunch rolled around they hadn't got half of the paper work done. Fillmore threw his pin down and turned to Ingrid.

"Hey let's go get some lunch."

"Sure you do owe me one"

He smiled walking over to her desk "Come on I know you want to get out of this office we been stuck in here all day with this endless tower of paperwork."

"Yeah I guess it would be good to be outside I've been staring at the same wall for six hours…" she said standing up and joining him by his side.

Walking down the street arm and arm the sound of crunching of leaves beneath their feet were the only sound on the empty street. Thoughts of the night before played over and over again in her mind. She felt like she should maybe tell Fillmore…be honesty with him.

"Fillmore," she said softly "I've got to tell you something."

"Hum…"

"Well remember yesterday when you dropped me off at my house"

"Yeah?"

"Well I met this woman…"

"Who is she?"

"Well she's my father's new girlfriend…"

"Your father's got a girlfriend? That's great…isn't it?"

"Well not exactly…"

"What's not great about it?"

"Well she…"

They turned the corner and saw a small café were she saw her father and…

"Celia?"

"Aw hello Ingrid its so nice to see you again…oh and who might this be?"

"Hello ma'am I'm Fillmore, Cornelius Fillmore."

"Ah what a lovely name…well kids why don't you join as Ingrid your father and I just sat down I'm sure we can get out waiter back and order you guys something."

"No I don't think that would be a good idea…"

"Ingrid honey…" said her father. "Come on join us."

"No dad we've got to hurry we've got a lot to do with the safety patrol and everything…and I'm sure that lunch will take a while…and…"

"Ingrid you know as well as I do you don't want to go back now come on we can sit down and have a nice lunch with your father and his girlfriend." Said Fillmore

"Alright…I guess…so…"

* * *

Alright I'm so sorry about the long wait for my update, I just recently started my freshman year at college and I've been so busy I haven't had time to do anything. So I'm sorry about the long wait. Oh by the way I want to thank everyone who review so far, and if your going to send a flame make it construitve criticism I apprecate that because I know I'mnot the prefect writer or speller, or the best with grammer...so yeah but I have got a lot better! So yeah anyways thanks for reading and please don't forget to review.


	5. Act 5: From Bad to Worse

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it has taken me sooooo long to update this story but with being a new sumester at college and working part time Ihave no time to update hardly.Now I just found out that in one of myclass I have to write a15 page term paperthat's going to be due in Feb! So yeah that's where all my time is going now a days.**

**A specal thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter! **Rustc, StarStar16, Queen S of Randomness 016, divinedragon7, Monsterchild, A. Minamino, Chubby Chibi Bunny, Cagalli-01, babygames1 (my beta reader), Ashen Blood, SuperCuteCrazyChild, and DaimondOfTheMoon. **Thank you so much you're suport keeps me going.**

**Also I didn't have a chance to let my beta reader read this chapter yet so I know that there may be some spelling errors but when I do get a chance to give it to her she'll read it and I'll fix them I promise! Sorry. Anyways one with the chapter!**

* * *

Act 5: From Bad to Worse

Ingrid end up sitting right next to Celia and couldn't feel more uncomfortable, she knew she wouldn't pull anything in front of her father but she knew the minutes she was alone again thing were going to become different.

A waitress return and handed Ingrid and Fillmore some menu's and she scanned them over quickly not ever taking her eyes off of Celia.

"So do you kids know what you want yet?" asked Celia

"I'm not sure." Replied Fillmore

"Well Ingrid," said Celia leaning in so close to her she could smell the stench of peppermint on her breath. "You should really try the turkey sandwich it's to die for."

Ingrid flinched knowing that she dragged out the last part purposely.

"Well" replied Fillmore folding up his menu and collecting both of them and placing them in font of him. "That's all I need to know."

When the waitress came back Fillmore ordered for both of them and they sat there in silence sipping at the water that the waitress had brought.

"Oh Ingrid." Said Celia snatching up her hand into her own and she jerked away instantly.

"Ingrid." Said her father looking at her oddly "What did you do that for?"

"It's alright honey I just scared the poor girl, honey I was just admiring the ring that was on your hand I've never seen it before and I was just wondering where you had gotten it from."

"Oh…well…" replied Ingrid not really wanting to answer the question. "Fillmore gave it to me."

"How sweet," replied Celia in a sing-song voice as her eyes glazed over "Young love."

"Yeah…yeah…" replied Ingrid knowing that all that came out of her mouth was sarcasm and show.

"Of course I could tell that you two were a couple you make such a lovely one after all."

Ingrid glanced over and watched Fillmore turning slightly red but she knew that she was just teasing her.

"May I see it?" she asked holding out her hand

Ingrid looked reluctantly at Celia and back to her father then Fillmore before pulling the ring off of her finger and placing it in the hand of Celia.

She picked it up and brought it really closer to her eye as if she was a jewelry examining the quality of the right.

"My my that is quite pretty, isn't that your birthstone Ingrid?" she asked bringing on of her French manicured nail against the stone of the ring.

"Yes it is." Replied Ingrid almost fearful that she was going to take the ring and chuck it in to the street.

"Well it's a lovely ring." She said grabbing her hand which made Ingrid flinch and placing it back into her palm and folding her fingers over it. "Make sure not to loose it now it's very valuable."

"Yes," replied Ingrid wanting everything to get out of this position that she was in.

As soon as she had released her hands Ingrid pulled back as quickly as she cool and placed the ring back onto her finger.

"Alright" Said the waitress when she came back over carrying a large brown tray of food and began to hand the food to the correct people "Enjoy."

Lunch couldn't have gone by more slowly and Ingrid couldn't have dreaded it more she only picked at her food hoping that it would get her out of her sooner but when she could at her clock only a couple of minutes had passed.

"Well," said Fillmore placing his napkin down over his half eaten plate of food and turning to Ingrid's Dad.

"This was great thank you for inviting us."

"Your welcome…Ingrid honey are you ok you hardly touched your food."

"No I'm fine." Replied Ingrid not looking up.

She felt the palm of some ones hand touch her forehead and when she looked up she instantly jerked away realizing that it was Celia who was taking her temperature.

"You're a little warm." Said Celia placing her arm on Ingrid shoulder.

She instantly jumped up from the table knocking her chair over and catching her self on the railing that divided the café from the outer side walk after she stumbed from her quick actions.

"Ingrid what's a matter with you!" yelled her father

"Nothing I just realized that were late to get back to school and we have to go right now to get back in time."

"Oh don't worry we can drive you." Said Celia holding Ingrid's fathers arms.

Ingrid eye's widened at the though but she shook her head. "No no we'll be fine," said Ingrid clutching the railing even tighter to keep herself from falling down the weight on her legs growing heaver and heaver. "Come on Fillmore lets go."

"But Ingrid…" replied Fillmore turning to Ingrid's father "Sir what do we owe…"

"Don't worry about it Fillmore," replied Ingrid's father placing is card on the table and smiling "You two go ahead, have a good rest of the day and Ingrid call me later."

"Yes Dad." She replied almost yanking Fillmore's arm off as she bolted away from the café. Once Ingrid sure that she was far enough away she turned to Fillmore who was looking confused at her.

"What…"

"Nothing" she replied

"Well that was a nice lunch."

She turned to him her green eyes flashing angrily at him.

"Oh you've got to be kidding."

* * *

**Alright that's it for now and this story should have been updated soon but I had no idea where I was going with this but now I do! Yay so you can expect more soon.**


	6. Act 6: “Mom I need some help”

**A/N: Sorry everyone that it has taken me sooooo long to update, it's been a year but now I actually have an update again. Sorry it took so long but I hope you enjoy it. A special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 6: "Mom I need some help"

Fillmore stopped as Ingrid continued down the path towards the school, she was acting so strange Celia seemed so pleasant toward Ingrid and she seemed to be freaking out over nothing.

"Ingrid," asked Fillmore realizing that she wasn't stopping to wait for him "Wait."

"Wait," said Ingrid not looking back at him "That's the last thing that I want to do right now, I want to get as far away from that place as possible, that woman is awful."

"Awful," asked Fillmore his hand coming to rest on her shoulder and she flinched away from him quickly. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah…sure I'm fine."

"You flinched," he replied

"No, you just surprised me that's all I didn't think that you were that close behind me."

Fillmore watched her, something was up about the way she was acting but he couldn't figure it out. She hates the woman her father is dating who seems like a really nice woman and now she flinching when my hand rested on her shoulder.

"Ingrid," replied Fillmore.

Suddenly the sound of the bell was heard in the distance and Ingrid and Fillmore eyes both became glued to the school.

"Well were late now are you happy."

"Why are you blaming this on me?"

"If you would stop your twenty question interrogation we would have made it back to school, but now we're late."

"What is your problem?" asked Fillmore "You were never worried about being late before, and now you arguing with over something this stupid."

"So what I'm stupid now because I don't want to talk about Celia," she replied hissing Celia's name as she spoke. "Just because we work for the safety patrol doesn't mean you have to investigate everything in you life, you don't always need to know everything Fillmore."

He glanced at her and could see the pain that was in her eyes, he reached out to grab her hand, but before he could even touch her she took off running towards the school. Her boots thumped on the side walk loudly as she raced toward the building; tears were already running out of her eyes. But she wouldn't look back; she couldn't tell him the real reason for why Celia was the worst thing to happen in her life, he can't know that she was weak enough to let a woman of her caliber to beat her up and abuse her. That woman was hell, and now she was destroying her life.

When she reached the school she continued to run, past the building and though the other gate, she had originally meant to get a way from Fillmore but now running was the only thing on her mind. The sky overhead began to cloud as her mind race, running was the only thing that kept her away from that evil woman that was now probably sitting at her house laughing with her sister and her father, just waiting, waiting for her to get home so she could beat her up again.

Rain began to pour soaking her entire body, her lungs burn, and her legs ached as she continued to run, but there was no way that she was ready to stop, as she cross the street the sound of a car honking caught her attention and she jumped out of the way just in time to be missed by a blue blur that she figure was a car not paying attention. Bending over she rested her hands on her knees trying to even out her breaths. Standing up for a minute trying to get as much air in her lungs as possible she noticed a sign hanging below the street sign on the corner she was standing on. The sign read cemetery.

She looked down the road and noticed that he cemetery was standing only a few hundred feet away from her. She slowly walked down the road still clutching her aching side, the rain which had become lighter by now continued to beat on the sideway as she grew closer and closer to the cemetery.

Once she entered though the large gates of the cemetery she made her way to the back knowing exactly where she was going to. Once she reached the grassy hill she made her way upwards till she reached a certain grave and fell to her knees in front of it.

Upon the front of the very large and gray tombstone read the name that she knew broke her heart.

**JESSICA Third**

Staying silent for just a moment she touched the grave stone with her hand and felt cold tears sliding down her face along with the rain that was already dipping down her face.

"Hi Mom," she replied running her finger along the letters of the tombstone. "I need some help."

The rain continued to pour as she watched the tombstone intently, almost as if she was expecting some kind of response.

"Dad's dating again and this woman is, mom she's evil" Replied Ingrid resting her head on the tombstone "She hits me, and hurts me, it hurts mom, it's so hard, everything is and now I'm turning against Fillmore."

She stared at the tombstone again and couldn't help but sigh into her arm.

"Please mom I'll give anything to get rid of this woman," she replied "Please I just need some help."

The rain stopped and suddenly she heard the sound of footsteps behind her. She turned around and noticed that Fillmore was now standing behind her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah,"

"Do you want me to take you home?"

"No, let's just go for a walk,"

He nodded helping Ingrid to her feet and he link her hand with his and they took off down the road.

"What did you hear?"

"Nothing I stayed back far enough to no invade your privacy."

She smiled and kissed him softly.

"I'm sorry." She said "I know I've been weird lately."

"That's ok." He replied

She rested her head on his shoulder and they continued to walk together till they made their way back to the school, once they reached the building Fillmore held the door open for her and giggling she entered inside.

* * *

**Alright that's it for now and this story should have been updated soon but I had no idea where I was going with this but now I do! Yay so you can expect more soon.**


	7. Act 7: Losing Her

A/N: _italics is flashback _and **bold is text messages, **Also this story has drug use and it may not be accurate because I've never used drugs so I wouldn't know but I've tried my best. Please be nice.

**

* * *

**

Act 7: Losing Her

Months had gone by and he knew something was wrong with her, she had changed grown darker and something had become sadder about her. Her appearance had changed, shed had let herself go. Her hair which had normal a brilliant black color had since been uncombed and now lay tangled around her face, her eyes looked bloodshot and distance from him. Her clothing that once seemed to hang on her almost fitting her figure now hung baggy at her sides if to be hiding something from everyone else view. Something new to her attire now hung around her neck. A single beige scarf hung around her neck now and she never took it off.

Sighing he shut his locker with a slam he noticed her standing there only a couple hundred feet away from her. As she walked past him he turned towards her but she didn't say anything and walked away; something else caught his attention dark brown stains starting to line her fingers from either the tobacco or marijuana usage or both. She didn't say anything as she made her way out of the school and he picked up him backpacks and followed her.

They were silent on their way home that afternoon and Fillmore watched her movements despite the cold she didn't seem to be shivering. She rubbed at her wrist which he couldn't see and walked ahead of him and despite the silence he could hear tears on her voice.

When they reached her house she bid him a silent goodbye and made her way up the steps where she almost instantly upon reaching the door opened it and disappeared inside. The door shut behind her and it left Fillmore alone on the street. He sighed again his breath showing as it left his mouth but he just sighed shoving his hands into his pocket and continued home.

--

"Ingrid!" came the voice as she entered the house and she sighed dropping her bag down by the door and making her way towards the kitchen where her fathers voice had come from. Finding him sitting at the kitchen table she sighed sitting across from him.

"What did I do now father?" She replied bluntly upon sitting down. He didn't say anything at first taking another sip of his coffee and turned to her again. "I got your report card today."

"And?"

"You've failed over half your classes and the ones you didn't fail you've you didn't attended, what is going on with you, you used to be such a good girl."

She didn't say anything and just stared at her father, the backdoor of the house open and a very bubby Celia Shay entered the house caring a brown bag full of what looked like groceries taking one glance towards the table her expression fell as she placed the bag on the table and began to speak.

"Oh I see your talking to her, have you mentioned the other thing." Replied Celia taking a set down at the table next to her father grabbing his hand tightly in hers Ingrid flinched slightly.

He sighed reaching into his pocket and removed a small box and set it on the table. Taking a moment he pushed it towards Ingrid. A small box of Camel lights were pushed her way and her hand almost instantly landed on the box and shoved it into her pockets.

"See I knew it was hers!" replied Celia streaking voice but Ingrid just sat there with a smug look upon her face. Her father sighed sharply placing his hand on his forehead. "You used to be such a good girl Ingrid what happened."

Ingrid's eyes almost instantly flew to Celia but no words left her mouth. After a moment of silence her father sighed and spoke again. "Go to your room."

Pushing the chair away from the table she smile and made her way upstairs. Upon reaching the room she slammed shut her door and sighed. Small tears were starting to break at the edge of her eyes as she made her way over to her dresser. Pulling the cigarettes out of her pocket she placed them down on her dresser. Looking at her self in the mirror her hands when up to her neck removing the beige scarf around her neck; it dropped to the floor almost instantly and black and purple scars and bruses were now reflected in the mirror.

These were the results of the daily beatings she got from Celia, the woman who had made her life a living hell, the woman who made her curse her own existence and the woman who ruined her life.

Her bedroom door swung open and she didn't have to turn around to know who was there. A hand rest on her shoulder the grip getting tighter by the second and she turned around receiving a cold slap across the face.

"You think you can be the center of all the attention can't you." She spat dryly her voice still seemed to be hanging in the room as another slap met her face. "You think that by acting out you can get your fathers attention."

The slaps continued but Ingrid refused to move. She wouldn't let the woman see her cry or fringe in fear. She fell to the floor with the last slap and the woman reached down grabbing her by her neck not only creating new bruises and cuts but opening the old ones as well.

"You bitch." She spat in her face and tossed her to the floor again. The woman left the room slamming the door behind her and she felt tears starting to fall down her face again. She got to her feet refusing to cry any longer and walked back over to the mirror. As she began to dab the blood away from the cuts again her phone buzzed in her pocket and she reached for it. Upon opening it she noticed a message from Marcus.

**Ingrid, I'm here lets go. **

Walking over to her window she noticed a red 1990 Honda Civic sitting parked in front of her neighbor's house. Grabbing her scarf she made her way to the window she pushed it open and sat upon the ledge. She looked down noticing several bags of trash her father hadn't taken to the curb yet and she dropped down upon them.

Taking a moment to fix her appearance she ran over to the car and pulled open the side door. Marcus sat in the driver's side and gave her a smile. Cigarette smoke hung heavy in the air as she slid into the car which almost instantly took off. As he handed her a cigarette she accept it and before lighting it up she began to think back on when she first met Marcus.

_-- _

_Despite the smile that hung on her face she couldn't hide the pain. The daily beatings that she received from Celia she couldn't handle it. Everyday she dreaded going home and she dreaded seeing that woman. Didn't she have a home of her own? Couldn't they spend time at her place? _

_Playing with something in her pocket as she walked around the back of the school on her lunch break she pulled out what was in her pocket. _

_A small white cigarette sat in the palm of her hand and after a second she rolled it in between her hands as if debating if she was ready to take this road to relieve the stress she was feeling. _

_After a second she brought the cigarette up to her lips and removing the lighter from her back pocket she heard a voice. Turning around and expecting to see at teacher but instead a senior stood there. A man she had seen a couple times in fact she was sure she had seen him in the safety patrol office a couple of times caught smoking. _

_"You shouldn't do that out here, being an officer and all, come on." _

_Ingrid didn't know why she wanted to follow him but she did. They walked across the football field and towards another set of trees that were a couple of people where. _

_"Marcus what were you thinking bringing her here!" replied a girl another senior and what Ingrid figured was his girlfriend. _

_"She's cool." Replied the man she now knew as Marcus as he turned to her "Right?" _

_Figuring that Marcus would use the cigarette as blackmail if she said otherwise she silently nodded at them. _

_-- _

She had know them ever since. This group, this ragtag group of people that were the people she would normal be chasing with Fillmore was now her escape from her abuse. Her own life spinning away from her as she seemed to dip deeper and deeper into depression they were her relief.

His car pulled over in front of a house she knew very well. The both got out on almost instantly and made their way up the weathered path toward the front door. Upon opening the door Marcus made his way inside and Ingrid followed him.

--

Fillmore didn't know why he had returned to the school that night. Something about Ingrid was bugging him. She had changed so much in a matter of months. Cutting class, missing out on her duties in the safety patrol office and now changing her life over something he knew nothing about. He loved her and yet she refused to talk to him about it.

Turning back to his computer he looked at the screen he looked at the content again. He had pulled up all he could find on Celia Shay. Something about her was bugging Ingrid and he wanted to know more about this woman. But he couldn't find anything. The woman's picture smiled back at him as her picture which looked identical to the woman he had met a couple of months ago at lunch with Ingrid and he sighed reading over the information again.

"Not even a traffic ticket."

He tossed his hands into the air leaning back into his chair. This was useless. There was noting here on this woman. She was the perfect holly housewife. He sighed leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes.

_Fillmore stopped as Ingrid continued down the path towards the school, she was acting so strange Celia seemed so pleasant toward Ingrid and she seemed to be freaking out over nothing. _

_"Ingrid," asked Fillmore realizing that she wasn't stopping to wait for him "Wait." _

_"Wait," said Ingrid not looking back at him "That's the last thing that I want to do right now, I want to get as far away from that place as possible, that woman is awful." _

_"Awful," asked Fillmore his hand coming to rest on her shoulder and she flinched away from him quickly. "Are you ok?" _

_"Yeah…sure I'm fine." _

_"You flinched," he replied _

_"No, you just surprised me that's all I didn't think that you were that close behind me." _

_Fillmore watched her, something was up about the way she was acting but he couldn't figure it out. She hates the woman her father is dating who seems like a really nice woman and now she flinching when my hand rested on her shoulder. _

_"Ingrid," replied Fillmore. _

_Suddenly the sound of the bell was heard in the distance and Ingrid and Fillmore eyes both became glued to the school. _

_"Well were late now are you happy." _

_"Why are you blaming this on me?" _

_"If you would stop your twenty question interrogation we would have made it back to school, but now we're late." _

_"What is your problem?" asked Fillmore "You were never worried about being late before, and now you arguing with over something this stupid." _

_"So what I'm stupid now because I don't want to talk about Celia," she replied hissing Celia's name as she spoke. "Just because we work for the safety patrol doesn't mean you have to investigate everything in you life, you don't always need to know everything Fillmore." _

Upon opening his eyes again he sighed. This woman had even caused a feud between them; and all of it was over Celia. He sighed loudly bringing his hands down upon the keyboard frustrated. Rubbing his eyes again he looked at the clock on the other end of the room he noticed the clock reading a little past ten sighing he turned back to the computer and was about to shut down when suddenly he notice something. A related article on a woman named Celica Shay Miller. Giving faith a chance he clicked on it.

--

Her brain felt like it didn't exist anymore. Her fingers were numb and tingly, and she wasn't sure if she had toes anymore. Her mouth was numb and she was sure her words were coming out of her mouth weren't even part of the conversation that they were talking about anymore. Not like she couldn't understand what they were saying.

Turning towards Marcus who was currently in possession of the joint he gave her a crooked smile, his eyes were glassy if almost staring past her but she couldn't tell. Her mind was so cloudy right now matching the atmosphere around them.

All of his…no their friends where now there. Most of them already high and/or buzzed but it didn't matter, nothing matter anymore. Her hand went out in front of her seeming to trace out patterns in the air that weren't there.

Marcus smiled at her softly. "I think I should take you home." He replied

"No." she replied after a minute of continuing to trace patterns in the air. "We're all too gone to drive."

"So what were all going to stay here?" asked Markus almost falling out of his chair as he made his way over to her.

"Why not," she replied returning her fingers to the air "I'm having a great time."

He smiled leaning down and she could smell cigarettes on his breath. "Me too." With that he met her lips with hers and she didn't push him away.

* * *

Please don't kill me. I'm not trying to break up Ingrid and Fillmore but you have to understand not only is she high but she stressed she's not thinking stright. This will all be fixed later but it had to happen.


	8. Act 8: Celia ‘Shay’ Miller

Hi everyone, I'm back with more. This is my longest chapter yet but I'm kind of not happy of how this turned out. It might recieve some editing later. Anyways please don't forgot to review.

Oh and a special thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. :) You rock!

* * *

Act 8: Celia 'Shay' Miller 

It took her a minute of screaming at herself to realize that Marcus tongue was almost down her throat, however she couldn't bring herself to pushing him away. She couldn't deny that she was enjoying this. She had pushed Fillmore way causing tension them. Biting softly at Marcus' his bottom lip softly she could hear him moaning back at her. However she couldn't ignore the pain coursed though her brain as her thought returned to Fillmore and she couldn't despite how much she tired push is image from her head. After a minute Marcus broke the kiss and smiled softly at her. He didn't expect her hand to smack him across the face.

--

_**Celia 'Shay' Miller a thirty four year old woman was arrest at the end of last year with four accounts of child abuse against her has disappeared again. A happy marriage was broken up when the discovery of the abuse Celia was delivering to her four step children. The children were found near death in their Colorado home late last April and Celia was no where to be found. The father said that the children never came forward about the abuse and he had no idea this was going on. The children admitted to being beaten several times a day and when the burses were discovered the children covered for one another saying that the burses were caused by the other siblings during normal play.**_

Fillmore looked at the screen again. This woman's picture didn't look anything like the Celia Shay that was the girlfriend of Ingrid's father however, she continued to read on.

_**Celia was found a couple of hours outside of Colorado City pleading innocence about the whole ordeal however she was arrested. Escaping police custody at the end of May Celia still hasn't been found and is still believed to be beating children. If you had any information on Celia 'Shay' Miller please contact the Denver, Colorado detective agency at (303) 586-0697.**_

Fillmore couldn't believe the story behind this Celia 'Shay' Miller woman, such horrible child abuse and she escaped. Looking at the clock in the back of the room and noticed that it was little after 12:30. Rubbing his eyes he printed out the article and upon folding it up placed it in his back pocket and shut down the computer. Grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair he made his way home silently.

--

"What was that for?" replied Marcus rubbing his face and looking slightly shocked at he woman that was sitting in front of him.

"You kissed me." She replied getting to her feet and grabbing her jacket. She made her way towards the door till she was stopped by Marcus.

"You were kissing me back and you seemed to be enjoying it till I broke away." He replied grabbing her arm and she flinched away. "What's wrong?"

"I can't believe you would use me like this."

"Use you," he replied "You're using me!"

"Just take me home Marcus."

He didn't say anything grabbing his keys in his hand and mumbling under her breath. They made their way towards the door and Marcus threw the door open as they made their way out into the night.

Driving slowly toward her house Ingrid flipped open her mirror on the passenger side and tried her best to not look high.

"Their going to see right thought you ya know." He replied sharply but she ignored him pulling open Marcus glove compartment and began to apply eye drops into her eyes to get rid of the redness and bloody shot of her eyes.

It worded a little and after being satisfied with her actions she placed the eye drops back into the glove compartment and shut it. Shutting the mirror as well she looking back to where they were driving and were blinded by on coming head lights.

"MARCUS!" she screamed

--

Arriving home he noticed all the lights were out in his parents' home. He pushed the front door open slowly when he unlocked it with the hide-a-key placing the key back into his spot he made his way upstairs towards the bedroom. The steps creaked slowly underneath him as he made his way upstairs he pushed open his bedroom door and shut it behind him. The light seemed to flicker to life as he turned on the light switch and he made his way across the room removing his jacket and tossing on it his bed.

Walking over to his desk he pulled out the paper that he printed out and placed it on the desk and began to read the article again. This woman Celia seemed so horrible and yet the Celia Shay that he had met seemed like the most wonderful woman in the world.

Sighing he folded up the paper again and placed it into his desk. Debating in his head whether or not he'd call that Colorado detective agency in the morning he turned off the light and went to bed.

--

Her head ached as she awoke to the sound of thing beeping around her. She looked around and began to swear under her breath as pain overwhelmed her. She was in a soft purple room with the lights around her dimmed softly. She couldn't tell what time it was and she couldn't even move most parts of her body but she was sure that she was in pain.

The door of the room open and a man in a white jacket walked in. Figuring that it was the doctor she tired to speak but found nothing but dryness in the back of her throat.

"Miss Third." Replied the doctor

She could say anything but nodded her head to give a response but regretting it as soon as pain coursed though her. She hated ever minute of this.

"Hum." He replied softly "Looks like your morphine drip is gone I'll get the nurse to refill that for you, um right now your parents are filling out information for your insurance and they'll be in to see you soon.

Ingrid mumbled regret under her breath as she watched the doctor leave the room and she knew her father would soon be in the room to yell at her and he had a number of reason to do so, sneaking out, the drugs in her system and Marcus, her father had never approved of him that why he rarely came to the door when he came to get her. She sighed doing her best to roll over in the bed and look at the clock again. As the second hand on the clock slowly moved keeping up with the flow of time she couldn't help but become lost in its trance.

Tick

_Tock_

Tick

_Tock_

What had become of Marcus? She hadn't heard anything about him since she screamed his name in the car when they hit that car head on. Turning away from the clock and to the window all she could see was the life flight helicopter platform. The bright light flashed in her eye and she flinched as it all came back to her.

--

"_Their going to see right thought you ya know." He replied sharply but she ignored him pulling open Marcus glove compartment and began to apply eye drops into her eyes to get rid of the redness and bloody shot of her eyes._

_It worded a little and after being satisfied with her actions she placed the eye drops back into the glove compartment and shut it. Shutting the mirror as well she looking back to where they were driving and were blinded by on coming head lights._

"_MARCUS!" she screamed_

_Her ears were ringing and she hadn't been her that she realized was screaming till reality it her. The pain and the blood seemed to wake her out of her daze and she looked around. People and voices were all around her as she tried to move. However she was trapped. Moving her head to the left she noticed Marcus. A huge gash ran across his forehead where the steering wheel must have hit him. Burns ran along his arms from the air bag and glass was shattered all around him. The worst thing was he wasn't breath._

"_Marcus!" she tried to call out but all that left her mouth were shallow gasp. A grinding wound was heard around her and soon the door of the car was removed and her seatbelt was cut before she was removed. The paramedic was talking to her but she couldn't remove her eyes from the car that was now destroyed._

"_Marcus." She whimpered again but there was a second to where she passed out and remembered no more._

--

The door of the room slamming shut jolted her back to reality and upon turning towards the door noticed her very angry father standing there.

"Ingrid." He replied almost grinding his teeth as he spoke.

"Father." She responded almost instantly and he made his way to the bedside. He stared down at her his eyes almost glaring though her and at that moment she seemed so small laying on that bed unable to move.

"What is going on with you!" he yelled his voice seeming to echo off the hollow walls of this tiny room. "Sneaking out, smoking and now marijuana use; Ingrid I just don't understand you!"

She didn't say anything as she turned back to the window noticing that the lights had gone out on the helicopter pad and now the night sky was sparking back at her; well rather what was left of the night sky for now it was starting to turn orange and she figured that the sun would soon start rising.

Another loud grumble came from her father as he moved to a corner of the room where Ingrid stuff lay. He pulled out her cell phone and most of the contents of her pockets and chucked them in the trash.

"What are you doing?" screamed Ingrid or rather tried to scream for her voice was still gone and her lungs burned and ached.

"You going to act like a child I'm going to treat you like one. When we go home you going to be put on house arrested. Everything you own is gone and all the special responsibilities I gave you are now gone Ingrid.

"What!"

"Ingrid you lucky this is all you're getting!" he yelled "The cops wanted to press charges against you for drug usage. They found several pounds of marijuana in the car that you were in Ingrid you lucky that Marcus isn't dead or you'd be heading to jail instead of coming home with us."

"Marcus isn't dead?" she asked

"Ingrid you not even listening!" he yelled "Is none of this fazing you! Do you realize how much you're screwing up your future? What happened to my little girl that wanted to go into police work, what happen to the girl that fought on the side of good with Fillmore and your whole X-High School safety patrol office?"

She didn't say anything as the door to her room opened and the blonde woman that she despised more then anything entered the room. She stood on the side along with her father and planted a small kiss on his lips. Ingrid moved her eyes away trying to repress the urge to vomit. When her eyes returned to her father she noticed something on Celia's finger.

"What is that!" she replied pointing to the ring on her finger that she had never seen there before.

"Well Ingrid." Replied her father softly grabbing Celia's hand a small smile coming to the edge of his face and that's when Ingrid got a better view of the diamond ring that sat on her left hand ring finger. "Celia and I are getting married.

--

Fillmore couldn't sleep that night and when the sun started to peak over the horizon he crawled out of bed and over to the desk where that newspaper article from last night sat. He pulled it out and looked it over again. Something was bugging him about this; yet why did he care about a woman that he knew nothing about.

Sighing he walked over to the door of his bedroom and peeked out. He couldn't hear any movement coming from around the house and his parents' soft breathing from down the hall insured that they were asleep.

Closing the door over again he made his way across the room to where his phone sat. He pulled the phone off the hook and walked back over to the desk where he looked at the phone number again and slowly began to dial it.

His mind raced as he tired to figure out what he would say as the ringing in his ear confirmed that he would soon be connected to Colorado and to the police detective agency.

"Hello." Came the peppy voice of a woman on the other end of the phone. "And welcome to the Denver Colorado police department, how may I direct your call?"

"Um…" began and jittery Fillmore; what was making this so hard, he had done other identities before why couldn't he do one now. "May I speak to the detective in charge of the Celia 'Shay' Miller case?"

The woman voice seemed to drop for a moment as she turned and he heard clicking sounds in the background telling him that she was typing on the computer. After a minute she spoke again.

"Just one minute please I'll transfer you."

The line click and some stupid elevator music began to play in the background as he waited for the detective to pick up. Trying slow his breathing he did his best not to sound nervous when the line click he tried his best to prepare a speech to tell the detective.

"Hello, I'm detective Mike Jersey I understand you calling about the Celia Shay Miller case?"

"Yes sir, my name is David Myhre and I'm a college student at West Point State University and I currently do a repot for a family development class on abuse that step-parent inflict on step-children and your case in particular. I was wondering about some information that I found on the internet about Celia Shay Miller."

The detective grumbled on the line for a minute about something on his computer and then after a minute returned to the phone.

"Well all the information we have on that case has already been posted in public police reports and unless you know some new information about this case I don't think there is anything I can help you with Mr. Myhre."

"I understand that but I was wondering more about the past of Miss Miller, I couldn't find anything about this woman and I was wondering if you could help me."

He took another moment in what sounded like paperwork was shuffling around to Fillmore but he waited knowing that something would soon be returned to him.

"Well we do have a little information on the history of her but I don't know how it will help."

Fillmore laughed almost nervously but continued. "Well any information for my paper will help and maybe some background will help fluff out my eight page paper to the required ten pages."

The detective laughed along with Fillmore and he couldn't help but feel some resolve as he knew he'd gotten what he wanted hook line and sinker.

"Alright David, I'll send you the information, can I have your e-mail address and I'll get this sent to you right away."

"Sure," replied Fillmore after a minute "Its, xfillxmore,"he paused for a moment waiting for him to write it down. "at yahoo . com"

I'll get that out to you in the next hour and I hope it helps."

"Oh it will help more then you know, thank you detective." He replied and hung up the phone. Walking over and hanging up the phone on the receiver he walked back over to his desk and began to boot his computer up. After a minute it sprang to life and he logged into his e-mail and account and noticed a new e-mail from the Colorado detective agency.

* * *


	9. Act 9: Broken Kisses

This chapter is a little shorter then the rest of my chapters. However, I think I like this chapter the best out of all. I hope that you like it and I think that there are two more chapters to this story and then that's it so I'm trying to make this story the best that it can be so you'll stay in love with this story. Please don't forget to review.

* * *

Act 9: Broken Kisses

The doctor had come to see her one more time that morning before her father had left. However, it didn't matter because Ingrid wasn't paying attention. Depression had overwhelmed her on the news that her father was getting married to the woman that had made it her job to beat the living hell out of her. The doctor however, when on explaining that most of her brushings including the ones that had been cause around her neck and forearms had been cause by the accident. Most of them were superficial and would soon fade and as soon as tonight he would be able to take his daughter home.

Home, what a sad little word to her now; her home was her hell and in her hell sat the devil herself with brilliant blonde hair and blue eyes. Thoughts of suicide crossed her head as she began to think about what her father had said before as he was tossing her stuff into the trash. She'd be under house arrest. That would mean not only would Celia have unlimited access to her but she couldn't get away at all.

Her life was her hell. She sighed softly looking around the room. When had her father and the doctor left? Did it even matter; her father was nothing more then a man to her now. A man that yelled at her not knowing what she was going though and really not caring. He didn't even ask her if she was alright with him marring Celia but did it even matter. Her option didn't matter anymore because of everything her father had found out about her he didn't trust her anymore.

She traced her fingers on the sheets of the bed creating small circle patterns on her sheets. Her mind was distance and it didn't matter everything was falling apart and she couldn't do anything to stop it. Her life had become a downward spiral and now because of this woman that would soon become her fathers wife would make her last couple of years at her fathers house a living hell.

Small tears started to brim at her eyes and she couldn't help but want them to spill over. She deserved to cry, she wanted to cry and she needed to cry. After a couple of seconds the tears started spill over onto the sheets of her bed, and she left it happen.

--

Printing out the paper work Fillmore heard the phone ring but he choose to ignore it. The next page fell onto the tray of the printer and a new page loaded as and words began to print on to the page. A knocking sound was heard on the door and he turned to the door calling to who ever was on the other side. "Come in."

His mother appeared still in her pajamas at his door her hair was astray from bed head and she held a phone in her hand.

"Cornelius, sweetheart get dressed,"

"Why what's wrong?" he asked turning around in his chair and looking at his mother who seemed to be rather upset. Getting to his feet he made his way over to the door to stand next to his mother who already had a teary gloss to the edge of her face.

"It's Ingrid, she in the hospital."

--

Ingrid wasn't what you call religious and what had happened to her over the last couple of months hadn't even began to confirm her beliefs that the was no god helping her in her life however, when she was awoken to the sound of her hospital room door open she prayed. She prayed that it wasn't Celia; she also prayed that it wasn't her father and prayed it wasn't Marcus.

However, she never expected another person. "Fillmore." She gasped.

--

He felt a sheepish smile rise to his face as he pushed the door open and walked over to her bed side. Ingrid wasn't sure what to say and she really did her best to not look at him. The sun light was starting to rise in the window and coming to land right across her face. He noticed her squint despite the light silently cursing her luck forcing her to turn back from the window and to his face again.

"Hello Ingrid." He began softly

"Hi," she replied trying her best to not look at him. Things had been so hard lately and seeing him was one of the worst.

"I heard what happened, with you…a car accident…and Marcus…why were you with him Ingrid?" he asked in barely a whisper.

She sighed doing her best to look for anything to change the subject, and that's when she noticed the paper work that sat in Fillmore's hands.

"What's that?" she asked reaching out for the papers that he had forgotten that he had brought with him. Handing them to her she began to flip though them silently. Fillmore however couldn't remove his eyes from the girl. Bruising around her neck was now staring at him as her neck moved to the whispered words that came out of her mouth and her wrist that he had seen her rubbing now showed sever scaring and large purple burse. However, they didn't look right. They couldn't be the result of an accident…they looked almost made by another person.

Ingrid said something that interrupted him from his thoughts and he looked up at her. She had small tears starting to spill out of her eyes and that when he noticed some fresh bruising around her face. His hand went up to her face but she smacked it away almost instantly.

"What's going on Ingrid?"

She felt her voice catch in her thought as she looked over the paper work again and she looked up at Fillmore. After a minute her eyes darted away and she didn't say anything to him.

"What Ingrid."

"It's nothing you wouldn't understand."

"You've said that to me so much, I though that we could trust one another and all you do is push me away. Why were you so intent on no wanting me to come to you house, why do you hate your father's girl friend, why…

"Fiancée." Interrupted Ingrid as she turned to look at him again.

"What?" he asked stumbling over his words as fresh tears started to pour out of her eyes again; however, the second he tried to wipe them away her hand batted him away and she grabbed for a tissue to dab her tears.

"My father, who had decided to make decision without in forming me anymore, had decided to make that awful woman his wife, that woman is going to be my step mother and there isn't a God damn thing that I can do about it."

Fillmore flinched slightly as he watched Ingrid 'his' Ingrid curse and cry and push him away and he felt literally helpless to do anything about it. As she dabbed away more tears he noticed that on her tissue there was more and more of an appearance of what looked like a form of blush and/or cover-up and on her face where a greater appearance of dark purple bruising.

"What are you hiding Ingrid." He replied softly his hands for once coming in contact with her face and she didn't push him away. She almost fell into his touch as his soft hand caressed her face. He uses his finger to clear some of the makeup again and noticed that her bruising was becoming more noticeable.

"Who did this to you?" he asked softly as he looked deeply into her eyes, the hand that didn't have the IV currently push into it came up and met with Fillmore's hand on her face hand began to rub it softly. A small whimper came from Ingrid's voice as she watched Fillmore almost longing for an answer which she didn't want to give.

Silence sat between the two lovers at they gazed softly into one another eyes, he knew something dark was hidden behind those crystal like eyes and he was softly praying that she would give him the answer that he was longing for, however, no words escaped her lips.

Sighing he leaned forward and met his lips softly with hers; and Ingrid almost fell into shock as she began to feverishly kiss him back. Her lips weren't as softly as he once remembered them and could feel small scabs as he ran his tongue softly upon her bottom lips almost begging for entrance. He felt her gasp softly giving him the entrance he needed, however, she didn't taste the same has he remember her either. She used to taste like strawberry ice-cream so wonderfully sweet but now…it was gone and replaced by something else.

He pushed her away after a second and he could see the hurt in her eyes as she started down at him. "You're different." Was all he was able to mutter between soft gasp of breath. He noticed the tears starting to return to her eyes and her head fell into her hands crying softly.

"You don't even know." She replied between sobs.

"I would know if you would just talk to me about this, we can't keep things from one another if it's just going to hurt us. Ingrid please just talk to me."

"I can't!" she exclaimed "You wouldn't understand everything that's going on, right now my life is a hell because I have things going on that you wouldn't understand. I hate it I hate my life and I hate…"

The door of the room opened and Celia entered the room with a fake smile plastered on her face. Ingrid snatched the paper work that Fillmore had brought with him and hid it quickly under her sheets and turned to Celia who had come to her bed side.

"What's with all the noise?" she asked softly fake kindness dripping off the edge of her words as she looked from Fillmore to Ingrid and back again. "Having a lovers quarrel?"

"It's nothing." Replied Fillmore softly getting to his feet to adjust the pillow that was behind Ingrid's neck, she sat up for a minute and with a small groan and he smiled softly as she smiled softly.

"Thanks."

A scowl came over Celia's face and she made her way out of the room. Ingrid sighed softly looking at the papers again. There was something about the past of this Celia 'Shay' Miller woman that reminded her of Celia Shay.

"What are you looking at?"

"I don't know," she replied softly "I really don't know but there's something about this woman that similar to Celia Shay that is marring my father."

"I don't know Ingrid,"

"Fillmore!" called his mother stepping into the room and he sighed getting to his feet. "Yeah mom."

"Time to go," she replied softly "Ingrid needs her sleep and beside her doctor wants to come in and change her bandages.

"Alright." He replied softly getting to his feet. He leaned over and gave a kiss softly upon Ingrid's lips. Before he was able to pull away she whispered something softly to him. He looked at her and nodded and followed his mother out of the room. As they made their way out of other room the walked down the hallway slowly. When the left the hospital he sighed as they made their way to the car.

Once inside he sighed looking over the file about Celia Shay Miller's past as Ingrid's words when over and over again in his head.

"_Fillmore, believe me, I know these women are the same. I know you can do it. I trust you to do this for me."_

He sighed softly placing the paper work next to him. He glanced out the window again and watched the scenery that seemed to be swimming by as they continued their way home.

"I promise you Ingrid." He replied his voice barely a whisper and hardly heard by his own ears. "I'll figure out what's going on, and I'll find some way to make things right again."

* * *

Its offical. Two more chapters left. I'll update soon and I hope that you liked this. Now don't forget to press the purple little button that will let me know what yout think. Thanks again. More to come son. 


	10. Act 10: Discovering the Truth

Alright second to last chapter, I wanted to thank everyone that had taken the time to review, you mean a lot to me. This chapter has mainly Fillmore in it despite flashbacks with Ingrid in them. Um...there's a part towards the end where there are _italic words _and then regular print. That's not a mistake it's Fillmore realizing things while in a flashback, so the regual words are him talking to himself in the flashback and then of course _italics are flashbacks. **Bold and Italics **_are the information that Mike Jersy had given him, so its basicall the background on Celia Shay Miller. So anywas please don't forget to review. I'd really love to hear what you think, I hope this chapter isn't too confusing. Please forgive me if it is. I don't have a beta anymore and I'm too lazy to go back and re-read it to check for errors. So besides that...enjoy!

* * *

Act 10: Discovering the Truth

When he returned home he didn't say anything to his parents as he stripped his jacket off his shoulders and made his way up to his room. He could feel his parents' voices following him up the steps but he chose to ignore them and made his way into his room. Shutting the door with a soft thump behind him he walked over to his desk where he placed the information about the history of Celia 'Shay' Miller on the desk along with some information about Celia Shay. He had gone over this a hundred times not only with Ingrid but over to himself again. Why the hell couldn't he find anything that could help Ingrid, he felt so worthless.

Fillmore sighed looking at the paperwork again. His eyes darted over the words trying to see if there was something, anything that he may have missed. However, all of it was the same.

_**Celia Shay Whitmore was born to her parents Andréa and Charlie Whitmore on August 14, 1973 in the small town of Fountain Colorado. They seemed like the perfect family, her father was an insurance sales man and her mother was a very well known real estate attorney and young Celia was in a privet school excelling in all of her studies. Tragically, however, her mother's sudden death at the age of only 45 shook up their perfect family causing a downward spiraling affect destroying the young girls life, Celia was only 8 years old. **_

_**After her mother's furnial her father began to become an abusive alcoholic and after losing his job at the insurance agency he blamed Celia for everything that had been happing and began to beat Celia on a daily bases. The abuse when on for years and no one seemed to notice that the young girl seemed to become more and more withdrawn from not only her school activities. However, her young fifth grade teacher Miss. Wright noticed that purplish burses that began to line the young girls arms. That's when her concern started. After much investigation the abuse to Celia was discovered and she was removed from her fathers care and placed in foster care.**_

_**However, things didn't seem to get better from there. She bounced around from foster home to foster home till the age of 18, after that the foster parents that she was currently in care of kicked Celia out of the house calling her a problem child.**_

_**With no where left to go she found home in a small woman's shelter that kept her dry and warm for almost seven long years. However, Celia never believed that there was hope beyond that.**_

_**She worked a bunch of odd jobs trying to afford more then the shelter offered, and that's when she met her first husband. She had been only working a week at that small donut shot where she'd work sun rise to sun set making only enough to get herself by but no more. He was a young business man fresh out of college Richard was his name and she knew she was in love.**_

_**After only a short relationship between the two they were married and living happy in Richards' two room apartment, and for one Celia found that her life was perfect as for now she was Celia Shay **__**Bailey**__**. Like she had gotten her second chance at 26, however, their happiness didn't last long. What she hadn't learned from her relationship with Richard was that he was currently under parole for anger issues and had a restraining order against him from his last ex-wife.**_

_**She never knew about his abuse till after she found out she was pregnant with his son. Richard went crazy with jealousy saying that she couldn't be pregnant unless she cheated on him. He wasn't able to have children and began to beat his wife repeatedly. However, Celia was never unloyal to her first love Richard and couldn't believe that he would think so, but that didn't stop him or his crazy accusations. On the night before she was to give birth to Richards's son Richard had beaten her again.**_

_**After taking a large kitchen knife from the kitchen he cut into her legs and forearms, her blood seemed to be draining from her body almost instantly and she cried out in pain and then he was gone. There she lay bleeding all over the floor, and she knew if she didn't so something, she was going to die.**_

_**She tried her best despite the pain to get to her feet and make her way to the phone. However, she was weak. All the blood loss was making her dizzy and she felt as if her body didn't exist anymore. She was dying. But, she had to get help. She soon reached the phone in the kitchen. Using a broom to knock it off the hook she dialed 911 to the best of her ability and before she passed out she heard herself mumbled. 'Send Help'**_

_**She awoke in the ICU almost a month later, they had stitched her up to the best of their abilities however, she was going to have scars on her for the rest of her life. Her baby had survived the attack; however, he was malnourished and placed in the ICU as well.**_

_**Celia knew she couldn't care for a baby and live her life as well so after she was well enough to get out of the hospital and make it on her own she dropped the baby off at the orphanage so at least he could get a better start then she has had.**_

_**After that Celia admitted herself to a mental hospital where she remained for most of her 30's and after being release placed a restraining order on her ex-husband to at least protect her for a while.**_

_**For a while things seemed to be going ok in her life again. She was dating another man, a more respectable man and was starting a life of her own. However, despite her life being perfect she couldn't get over her depression. After her marriage to Michael Miller she felt herself loosing her control in the relationship which threw her into the position of being a mother of four children from Michael's pervious marriage.**_

_**Mental she couldn't handle it and began to abuse the children **__**Celia was found a couple of hours outside of Colorado City pleading innocence about the whole ordeal however she was arrested. **_

_**No one knows how Celia escaped police custody at the end of May Celia still hasn't been found and is still believed to be beating children**__**. Her mental stability is at question for the beating of the children nothing is know about the woman who may have chanced her name by now. What is know about Celia though, is that she shouldn't be trusted and not to confront her for she may be a danger to herself and to everyone around her.**_

_**If you had any information on Celia 'Shay' Miller please contact the Denver, Colorado detective agency at (303) 586-0697.**_

Fillmore sighed placing the paper down again. Rubbing his eyes slightly he looked back at the paper again. How was Ingrid so sure that this woman Celia Shay and Celia Shay Miller were the same? It could all just be a very cruel coincidence; however, he flipped back over to the other woman. They did look very similar. The had the same blood type, same age, same body build and hair type, but one was a perfect Molly House Wife and the other was an abuse woman who came up from a crappy beginning.

He closed his eyes thinking back to when he first met, it was at that lunch in with Ingrid's dad and Celia…

_Walking down the street arm and arm the sound of crunching of leaves beneath their feet were the only sound on the empty street. Thoughts of the night before played over and over again in her mind. She felt like she should maybe tell Fillmore…be honesty with him._

"_Fillmore," he heard her call to him softly and he turned to her with a smile across his lips._

"_Yeah Ingrid." Came his reply however a smile didn't come across her face, something was wrong. There was rarely a day when a smile didn't grace her lips anymore._

"_I've got to tell you something."_

_Confusion was evident on his face as he looked over at her again. She seemed almost hesitant with her words as if she didn't want to say that words that were going to soon come out of her mouth. However, "Hum…" was the only reply he could give._

"_Well remember yesterday when you dropped me off at my house"_

_Yesterday, was the best day of his life, she had accepted the ring that he had given her despite how nervous and stupid he made had acted or sounded when he had presented it to her, however, she wasn't smiling…was she regretting saying yes to the ring? "Yeah?"_

"_Well I met this woman…" He could feel himself a small sigh of relief when he realized that she wasn't talking about them. Something had change in her house, but some how something was telling him that something was still wrong. "Oh," came his first reply. "Who is she?"_

"_Well she's my father's new girlfriend…" Her father had a girlfriend, wasn't that a good thing? Her mother had passed away a long time ago and despite the fact that her father had always been a good parent to her, she need another woman in her life, a mother would be great wouldn't it? "Your father's got a girlfriend? That's great…isn't it?"_

"_Well not exactly…" Not exactly what did she mean by that? What was wrong with this woman? "What's not great about it?"_

"_Well she…" However, they were both cut off as they turned a corner and suddenly Ingrid's eyes as if instantly becoming magnetized to something else shot up from the sidewalk that she had been staring at to a small café. That's when he noticed Ingrid's father sitting with someone. They were holding hands and she was giggling softly at some something he was saying to her, Fillmore was about to say something however, Fillmore cut him off before she could say anything. "Celia?"_

_The woman and Ingrid's father looked up from one another's gaze and a smile began to spread across both of their lips, however, something scared Fillmore about her smile, there was more behind it then she was showing. Somehow he knew it. "Aw hello Ingrid it's so nice to see you again…oh and who might this be?"_

_Fillmore stepped forward and smiled at the woman, she seemed present enough despite her eerie smile. "Hello ma'am I'm Fillmore, Cornelius Fillmore." He stuck his hand out and she took it with hers and shook it tightly, almost too tightly upon pulling away looking at her but she said nothing about it and continued to speak. "Ah what a lovely name…well kids why don't you join as Ingrid your father and I just sat down I'm sure we can get out waiter back and order you guys something."_

"_No I don't think that would be a good idea…" reply Ingrid quickly and tried to drag Fillmore away from the seen despite her father's protest. "Ingrid honey…" said her father. "Come on join us."_

"_No dad we've got to hurry we've got a lot to do with the safety patrol and everything…and I'm sure that lunch will take a while…and…" He glanced at her softly, why was Ingrid lying. This woman was eerie but not weird, why did she want to get away so bad? "Ingrid you know as well as I do you don't want to go back now come on we can sit down and have a nice lunch with your father and his girlfriend." _

"Alright…I guess…so…" she replied after a minute almost sounding total defeated and they walked over taking their seat at the table. He'd never seen Ingrid look so depressed

She was so hesitant to want to spend time with her father's girlfriend and she wanted to get out of there. Why? Something about this woman…the way that Ingrid seemed to flinch when ever she touched her, the way she tried to make up excuses not to spend time with her and what exactly had she been trying to tell him before…

Looking back over the paperwork again he sighed. Could he figure out any kind of connection, suddenly as if Ingrid's photographic memory had gone off in his head he remembered something he had not remembered before?

_Ingrid end up sitting right next to Celia and Fillmore was across from them, he was watching Ingrid fidget nervously in her set and almost scratching at the faded cuts on her arms. _'Why didn't I notice before that they looked like finger nail cuts on her arms before? They were long scratches as if there had been a struggle between whoever created these markings and Ingrid.' He thought to himself as he worked his way though his memory. He was now beginning to realize things he hadn't before.

_A waitress return and handed Ingrid and Fillmore he had taken the menu and began to flip though it a couple of times before deciding on what he wanted._

"_So do you kids know what you want yet?" asked Celia_

"_I'm not sure." Replied Fillmore his arms as folded on the table making small talk with Celia about what he wanted. He watched Ingrid however; she hadn't taken her eyes off Celia since the moment they had gotten there. What something wrong? _'There.' Though Fillmore as he caught a glimpse of Celia's leg. A long scar ran up and down the inside corner of her leg, he had never noticed this before because every other time he saw Celia she was wearing jeans or a long shirt.

"_Well Ingrid," said Celia leaning in so close to her she and despite the fact that hew wasn't far away he couldn't hear a word that they were saying. However, at the end Ingrid seemed to finch as a small tear began to roll down her face. _'She had been crying…'

"_Well that's all I need to know" he heard himself reply in his memories. _Fillmore almost wanted to kick himself for being so blind to everything. This woman was torching Ingrid, making a game out of her suffering and it had been going on in front of him for…god knows how long and he had never noticed it before.

_When the waitress came back handing out waters to everyone at that able and after she did she pulled at a notepad on her waist and began to take everyone's orders. One by one they order and when they were finished she nodded and politely said that their food would be ready soon and literally skipped away. That left the whole table alone again in silence, however, the silence was broken by Celia in a matter of seconds snatching up her hand into her own and she jerked away instantly._ Another long scar was visible on her left arms as she examined the ring on Ingrid's hand and Fillmore couldn't believe that this woman, this Celia Shay was turning out to be Celia Shay Miller that had been abusing kids and probably Ingrid. It would explain her depression much like the Miller kids.

Everything seemed to swirl around in his head as the police report began to file though his head as well as the memory of that one day played back to him. He couldn't believe that he never noticed it before…

'After taking a large kitchen knife from the kitchen he cut into her legs and forearms, her blood seemed to be draining from her body almost instantly and she cried out in pain and then he was gone.'

'Another long scar was visible on her left arms as she examined the ring on Ingrid's hand and Fillmore couldn't believe that this woman, this Celia Shay was turning out to be Celia Shay Miller that had been abusing kids and probably Ingrid. It would explain her depression much like the Miller kids.'

'As he caught a glimpse of Celia's leg. A long scar ran up and down the inside corner of her leg, he had never noticed this before because every other time he saw Celia she was wearing jeans or a long shirt.'

Fillmore falling to the floor seemed to snap him out of his little jumble and he made his way to the phone. He needed to call that detective back…what was his name…Dan? No! It was Mike, Mike Jersey. Quickly hitting redial the phone rang and rang till the perky woman that picked up last time he called answer, not letting her get a word out he yelled into the phone.

"PLEASE CONNECT ME TO MIKE JERSY RIGHT NOW!"

The woman didn't say anything but soon he heard ringing again and this time Mike picked up.

"Detective Mike Jersey."

"Detective its' me…um…" he paused for a minute almost forgetting the anonymous name that he had used when he called the first time. "David Myhre."

"Ah, David, did you get that paper worked out."

"Um…yes, but right now that doesn't matter, I know where Celia Shay Miller is."

The line when quiet and then Mike's voice came back. "Tell me everything."

* * *

Well with that done and out of the way, I offical have one last chapter to write. Now please go press the pretty little blue/purple button and review. Thanks! 


	11. Act 11: Last Resort

Ok its offical, this story is...almost over! HA! Just kidding, this is the last chapter and then I plan on posting an Epilogue in a day or two. Its not going to be much that's why I'm calling this the last chapter. Anyways I really hope you enjoy this chapter and if anything is wrong with it other then spelling errors and grammer errors I'd love to know. Thanks!

* * *

Act 11: Last Resort 

_**Sunday, Six Days till the Wedding**_

The front door of the house slid open and Ingrid stood in the doorway swallowing hard; this place, her home, used to be a great, she used to enjoy coming home to a house that smelt of warm chocolate chip cookies and held love from a mother and father she used to have, but now even the house seemed to hold the darkness that she was feeling.

Her father pushed passed her into the house caring her bags from the hospital followed by Celia who both made their way up the shallow steps. Ingrid reluctantly followed them and upon making her way to the top landing she made her way across the hallway and to her bedroom. Her father and Celia stood in the center of the room. The placed her things down on the floor when Ingrid entered the room and Ingrid sighed reluctantly.

The room was as bare as her father ensured it would be. Her bed was stripped of all belongings, and a single pillow sat on a mattress that now lay on the floor. Her window had been boarded shut from the outside to prevent her from leaving the room and locked and boarded from the inside as well. All her other belongings were gone and in her closet sat a couple of pairs of spare clothing.

Her father didn't say anything as he walked to the other side of the room and pulled it half way closed. Something new hung on the door however; she noticed that her old bedroom door had a new lock placed on it and in her father's hand held a small silver key.

"Are you coming Celia?" asked Ingrid's father, however Celia just smiled walking over and giving her father a small kiss before whispering something softly into his ear, her father nodded and handed her the key before leaving the room. Ingrid had made her way to the bed as Celia slipped the strap of the key around her wrist and shutting the door softly behind her.

_**Monday, Five Days till the Wedding**_

Ingrid woke the next morning with a cut and swollen lip, a black eye and small cuts across her chest. Celia's beating had been one of the worst he had ever received and despite the fact that she tried to not show Celia that she was hurting she couldn't hide the silver tears that had rolled down her face. She had left her a couple hours after her beating and locked the door behind her leaving her alone crying on the floor. Now she only sat on her bed trying to clean her dried tears and blood crusted lips.

She hated this. Her father was taking the side of the woman who had the word 'evil' surrounding her. She couldn't understand why her father had believed her over his own daughter.

She got out of bed despite the small sharp pains that her muscles were giving her and she made her way over to the door. She pulled on the door and it groaned but didn't budge. It was locked tight. She sighed and slunk down on the floor.

Her head came in contact with the door and she sighed. Suddenly she noticed her hospital bag lying on the floor next to an empty dresser. Reaching out she pulled the bag towards her and grabbed her clothing out of it. Upon pulling out her pair of jeans she smiled despite her lips pinching with pain she pulled her cell phone and a small lighter out of the pocket.

Her father didn't know that she had gotten her cell phone back out of that garbage and placed it in her clothing bag one day while the nurses had gotten her out of the bed. She had been lucky that her father hadn't gone though her belongings before they had gotten home or else…well she couldn't be in more trouble then she was now.

Footsteps came down the hallway followed by another pair of hurried footsteps which came to a stop in front of Ingrid's door.

"Baby," came Celia's voice with a small hint of desire behind it, "can't you come back to bed, you can call off work, were going to be married in a couple of days, you can't leave me alone."

"I'm sorry baby," came his quick reply, there was a moment of silence after that which sounded like her father and Celia sharing a kiss and then her father spoke again. "But I've got to go, my company is relieving our new product today and I'm required to be there."

"Fine." Came her simple reply and her father kissed Celia again and made his way downstairs.

"Don't forget to get Ingrid some food and get her bandages changed."

The front door closed and Ingrid couldn't help but want to fringe as she heard the sound of the lock on her door unlocking.

_**Tuesday, Four Days till the Wedding**_

Silver tears ran down her face as she covered her head with the pillow. These paper thin walls of the house, she cursed them to hell. Soft short moans seeping though the walls of her bedroom and hanging in the air around her made her feel sick to the pit of her stomach, and she couldn't help but want to die as they increase in intensity. The thought of Celia and her father getting married was bad enough but the though of them being together.

She cringed slightly as she could hear the sounds of the bed squeaking next door and she tired her best to block out the sound. However, this thin thing that was called her pillow didn't help much.

If she lived though her fathers marriage she was going to be scared for life.

_**Wednesday, Three Days till the Wedding**_

Wednesday had rolled around and Celia had come to see her again, however, she was surprised when the woman was caring a small black bag in her had. She brought the bag across the room and placed it on the bed.

She didn't say anything to Ingrid as she slowly unzipped the bad to revel a very large and ugly red dress. This dress had no sleeves what so ever, silver and yellow rhinestones glistering across the neck line as well as the sides of the slit in the dress down by her legs. It had a very large black bow on the waist and by her left arm connected to a black ribbon around the waist, the ribbon around the waits was connected to that was two pieces of back material which went up and across her chest to make a large X which ended at her shoulders. It looked like something freaking circus clown crossing guard would wear.

"Ingrid," came her softly voice "You're going to be in my wedding and I expect you to wear what I say, to do what I say, when I say it…or…"

Ingrid bit her lip to resist the urge to reply "or what?" however, Celia finished that thought for her by quickly turn to her grabbing a hold of her face and held an evil glint in her eye. "Or, I'll make your life more of a hell then it already is you think things are bad for you now, see what happens if you mess with my wedding."

Celia let go of her face after she gave Ingrid a stinging blow across the face, after that she turned to leave the room locking the door behind her. Ingrid held herself strong however and turned to the ugly dress again. She hated this thing.

Suddenly as she noticed a large trashcan sitting opposite her and smiled for the first time in a week and grabbed the ugly dress in her hands. Walking over to the trash can she stuffed the dress in to the trashcan and pulled out the lighter. She pulled open the lighter and with a quick flick the flame appered at the top of the lighter and glitter in the darkness of the room. With a small smile she tossed the lighter into the trashcan and watched the dress as it begin to burn.

_**Thursday, Two Days till the Wedding**_

Celia wasn't here today much to Ingrid's relief. She had gone to pick up her wedding dress that she had been bragging about to over the phone to one of her friends for the last week and Ingrid was glad to be rid of the woman, she didn't want to see let alone heard the sound of her annoying voice echoing though the walls of the house. Her father had let her out of her room for a couple of hours so they could spend the afternoon talking about the upcoming wedding. However, Ingrid didn't want to know anything about the wedding let alone be Celia maid of honor.

Celia had been pissed over the fact that Ingrid had burned the dress that she had worked so hard to design and had beaten the hell out of Ingrid because of it. Despite that however, Ingrid found another identical dress sitting on her bed by the next morning and Ingrid did her bed to resist the urge to torch this one as well. She didn't mind the beatings anymore. Celia's actions had become almost so accustomed to her that she didn't even seem to notice when she woke up with a bruised eye and a bloody lip, and her father who was so oblivious to the whole ordeal figured that Ingrid was "acting out" to get attention.

However, her conversation with her father about Celia had led to another fight which meant that Ingrid was locked back in her room for another couple of hours. It didn't matter, she had no where to go and it didn't matter what she did, her new mother was going to be Celia and she couldn't stop it if she tried.

_**Friday, Day before the Wedding**_

Ingrid lay on the floor of the bedroom. Small tears continued to stream down her face. She hadn't seen Celia in two days however, she hadn't felt any better. She clutched her cell phone in her hands softly praying that someone would call her however, it didn't matter that her life.

She had tried on that ugly excuse for a dress and she about vomited all over the thing. It was so hideous, she looked way worse then circus clown crossing guard and with her black hair, it didn't help her attire. She was sure that this dress was uglier then the one that she had gotten from Celia before…it had to be.

Depression had set over her and now she lay on the floor in the ugly. Her tears were staining the dress but she didn't mind. Nothing she could do could stop this wedding and she was to the point of giving up.

Suddenly her phone buzzed in her hand and she figured that meant that her phone was dying. However, when she looked at it she noticed she had a new text message. Wiping away her tears she pulled the phone open and noticed a message from Fillmore.

She gasped looking at the message and smiled for minute.

**Ingrid, I've got everything taken care of, please, don't worry, I love you.**

Ingrid began to cry again, however, they were tears of relief and joy rather then pain and hurt. She knew Fillmore would figure it out she knew she could trust him.

_**Saturday, Wedding Day**_

Saturday had been a blur, she had spent most of the morning with Celia and the rest of her little group of friends getting their hair and nails done and talking none stop about how perfect her life was going to be once Celia became her new mother. Of course Ingrid couldn't do anything but smile at nod at Celia's annoying friends, she knew her life was going to be hell once her father got married to this witch but it was better just to smile and nod at their stupid chatter. After they spend several hours getting ready Ingrid was dropped back off at her father's house were she got changed into her ugly bridesmaid dressed and waited for her father to get taken to the church.

Ingrid hadn't heard from Fillmore since the text message that she had gotten yesterday and she almost wondered if she had imagined that text message, as if to give her hope that her life was still worth living.

"Ingrid." Came a voice and she was shaken out of her thoughts to realize that her father was standing in front of her. He was fully dressed in a tux and a full smile on his face.

"Well what do you think honey?" he asked giving himself a once brush over and smile looking back up at her. Ingrid smiled softly to her self despite the stabbing pain that she felt in the pit of her stomach. Swallowing her pride she looked at him.

"You look great daddy."

He walked over to her and hugged her tightly. She fringed in pain but did her best to hide it as she wrapped her arms around her father. Her father kissed her forehead softly and smiled at her before pulling away from the hug and adjusting his tux jacket one more time.

"Well let's go."

She nodded softly following her father out of the house, down the steps and into the car that was parked in the driveway. Ingrid however, only glanced at the clock while they drove. The numbers clicked by slowly and she found herself sighting. In only a couple of hours, Celia Shay was going to be Celia Third and it was going to be the worst day of her life.

Arriving at the church she plaster on a fake smile on her face and got out of the car, walking up the steps with her father she shook hands of people she didn't know congratulating her and her father about the wedding. Eventually they made their way inside and her father left her giving her a small kiss on the forehead before heading off with a couple of his friends that were going to be in his line in the wedding. Ingrid stood in the hallway for a minute looking at all the people that were in the church. People were sitting in the pews only feeling both side a quarter of the way quietly talking to one another. However, something hit her hard when she realized that Fillmore wasn't there.

As she turned to fine Celia she felt a small cold tear began to roll down her face.

--

Less then an hour later, Ingrid arm was link with an older man as the wedding march played around them. Ingrid was the last in line with one of her father's friends who name she couldn't remember. There was her father, standing at the front of the church with a huge smile on his face. Once they reached the front of the church Ingrid and the man broke arms and each walked to their opposite's side of the church.

The music changed and all the people in the pews rose to their feet and turned as Celia was walking down the aisle. She wore a beige dress that went all the ways to the floor. A vale hung over her faces and down her back to a long train that was dragging on the ground behind her. She seemed to absorb the attention that she was getting from the people around her and she literally floated down the aisle coming to a stop at the alter.

She joined arms with Ingrid's father and with a smile turned to the priest who began the service with a smile. Ingrid however wasn't paying any attention. She felt the cold tears continue to fall down her face as she did her best to wipe them away with the back of her free hand.

She could hear the whispered voices of the people around her _'Look how happy she is that her father's getting married to such a decent woman.' _Ingrid laughed softly despite herself. "If they only knew." She mumbled softly.

The ceremony was going off without a hitch, and Ingrid scanned the crowds of people in some hope that she would see Fillmore. He had promised that he had figured something out, but nothing, he wasn't there and he wasn't going to save her.

"Fillmore." She whispered softly another single tear falling down her face "You promised."

"And if anyone knows any reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace."

The back door of the church opened with a slam and all the eyes of the church turned to the back door where a young boy, and older man and about half a dozen police officers stood in the doorway of the church.

"Fillmore." Called Ingrid out, she couldn't hide the smile on her face as she noticed him standing there and he turned and for once she felt relief wash over her.

"What is the meaning of this!" cried Celia loudly throwing her bocay to the ground in fury, "We're in the middle of a wedding right now and I want to know what you thinking ruining my big day!"

"Celia Shay Miller, you're under arrest for four counts of abuse on minors and evading police, you're going away for a long time."

"Who is that?" asked her father walking over to protect Celia as the office came down the aisle followed by the police officers. "Who is that woman, this isn't your Celia Shay Miller, this is Celia Shay, she's my fiancée and we were getting married before you rudely interrupted."

"Sir, this is Celia Shay Miller, we have been looking for her for a long time and she is wanted for child abuse."

"What's your proof!" he cried clutching a crying Celia tightly.

Ingrid couldn't take it anymore, she had reached her breaking point and that's when she began to yell.

"DAD CAN'T YOU SEE!" She yelled loudly all the eyes of the church now falling on her. "THIS WOMAN HAD BEEN BEATING THE HELL OUT OF ME EVERYDAY, BUT YOU'VE BEEN TOO BLINDED TO SEE WHAT THIS WOMAN WAS DOING TO ME."

Her father said nothing but Ingrid continued to yell. "WHY DO YO THINK I HATE HER SO MUCH AND BURNED HER DRESS, SHE'D BEAT, SCRACH ME AND MENTALY ABUSE ME. WHY DO YOU THINK I TURNED TO DRUGS AND PEOPLE LIKE MARCUS! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF HER!"

The church fell silent, the only sound that could be heard were the soft pants of Ingrid as she tried to regain her composure after yelling so much. However, she didn't notice that Celia had gotten away from her father and ran over snatching Ingrid up.

"YOU!" she screeched. "YOU DID ALL THIS, YOU DESTORYED MY LIFE; I SHOULD HAVE GOTTEN RID OF YOU WHEN I HAD THE CHANCE."

Ingrid struggled against the woman's grasp which didn't take very much because the half a dozen police pulled Celia off Ingrid. Ingrid fell to the floor and Celia was getting hand cuffs slapped on her wrist.

"Mrs. Miller, you have the right to remain silent, anything you say and do shall be held against you in a court of law…"

However, the rest of Mike's words were drowned out when Fillmore and her father rushed over to her, Ingrid cried into Fillmore's shoulder.

"Ingrid," came Fillmore's soft voice, but she continued to cry. "It's alright, its over, everything's going to be ok."

"I though you weren't going to come." She replied softly.

"I promised didn't I?" asked Fillmore with a laugh and she laughed as well. However, there was a pause when their lips were about to meet when suddenly a yell rang out and Fillmore and Ingrid broke apart to notice Celia standing in the middle of the aisle one handcuff hanging off her wrist and in that hand sat a gun from a police officer she had wrestled to the ground.

"FREEZE!" cried the officers, however Celia ignored them, her eyes were locked on Ingrid and evil smile hanging on her face.

"I'm going to enjoy this!" she cried and a loud bang rang out throughout the church. Loud gasp rang out though the church as people dove for cover and Ingrid gasped loudly. Celia's body now lay dead on the floor and Mike Jersey stood behind her his smoking gun the barrel pointed at when Celia once stood.

Ingrid clutched to Fillmore's shirt softly and felt the tears return to her face, however, they were tears of joy, for Celia Shay Miller was now dead.

--

The police and the paramedics had done a great job of taking care of not only Celia's body, but all the people in the church as well. The police had gotten reports from most of the guest, her father and Ingrid and now Ingrid sat alone on the front steps of the church watching the ambulance pull away with Celia's body inside.

The breeze blew past her softly as she sat on those steps and she couldn't help but feel a calm settle around her. Footsteps descending down the steps cause her to glance behind her and she smiled when she noticed Fillmore standing there. He smiled holding out his hand and helping her to her feet.

They walked in silence down the sidewalk and to a small park that was empty now that the sun was starting to set low in the sky, however, it made their walk quiet lovely and relaxing in Ingrid's eyes.

"So," she said speaking first "You figured out that Celia was Celia Shay Miller, huh?"

"Yeah, once you get past her niceness there's really a dark story behind her life, I actually kind of feel bad for her."

Ingrid didn't say anything but came to a stop by a picnic table and sat down her feet coming to rest of the wooden seat part of the table. "I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been there today, I couldn't have dealt with that woman being my step mother, she was so awful."

"I'm glad I could have helped, but I don't understand why you couldn't have told me about what she was doing to you?"

"I don't know honestly, she had made me believe that no one would trust me, that no one was believe me and I believed her, I honestly did, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about her sooner."

He smiled at her softly leaning down and kissing her softly. "Come on let's take you home."

"Yeah." She replied softly getting to her feet and linking her hands with Fillmore's "That sounds good for once."

THE END!

* * *

The next chapter will talk about Ingrid and her father apology, but I wanted to leave that out of this chapter, that's why it won't be that long. I'm so glad that I finally finshed, its been a while since I finished a story and this has made me really happy I was able to see this one to the end. Love it or hate it please leave a review. I'd love to know. 


	12. Epilogue

Since I left a couple of things hanging at the end of my last chapter I though I should wrap them all up in this last chapter. This is it, the end of prick me and I bleed. I have two more stories coming after this and I hope that everyone who read this one will read the next two. Thanks again to everyone who took the time to read and the time to review my stories because you were the ones who kept me going. I love you all!

* * *

_Epilogue_

-Four Months Later-

"We the jury, find the defendant guilty!" reply a woman who was currently standing the jury box and the court broke out in loud whispered voices. The judge banged his gavel a couple of times on his table to silence his court and turned to the defendant.

"Will Marcus Flint please rise for sentencing?"

The man and his attorney rose to their feet and his face for once held no emotion. He stared the judge in the face and watched as he spoke to him again.

"Marcus I am sentencing you to seven years in the state prison for DWI and property damage, you have a possibility of parole after 3 years."

He banged his gavel again and Marcus was taken by a police officer out of the courtroom. A young couple in the back of the room got up together and walked out of the courtroom down the hallway and out into the sun light.

They joined hands as they made their way out to the car; it was the girl that spoke first.

"I almost feel sorry for Marcus," she replied softly getting into the car but not shutting the door behind her. She just sat in the car seat running her feet softly on the ground and kicking some soft pebbles to the curb. Her boyfriend walked over and knelt down to her left kissing her softly before resting his arms back on her legs and looking her in the eyes.

"You can't help that Marcus got into that wreck and all that dope was found in his car, I'm sorry there wasn't anything you can go Ingrid."

She looked up at him and smiled softly. "I just feel back Fillmore, I wish there was something I could do."

He smiled to her again "So how are things with you and your dad?"

"Dad still feels so guilty about everything with Celia after he found out about how abusive she was not only to me but those kids in Colorado he about died of guilt. I felt so bad."

"Well at least now he understands why you lashed out so bad when he brought Celia home, its not like you were trying to be some kind of rebel or something you were getting hurt and you had to channel that somewhere."

Ingrid nodded and Fillmore smiled at her again. "So...are you hungry, I know this great burger place we can go to."

"Yeah that sounds good." Replied Ingrid getting into the car and shutting the door behind her, Fillmore turned over the engine and began down the road, and for once Ingrid felt as though the world was on her side."

* * *

Ok, well that's it. That's the end. Thanks again for everyone. I hoped you enjoyed it. The sequel to come soon. :) 


End file.
